tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanki X
NOTICE- Tanki X is shutting down. As of the beginning of 2020, game servers will no longer be available and all Tanki X user data will be wiped. (Only Tanki X data will be wiped, Tanki Online will not be affected.) Tanki X (commonly referred to as "The New Tanki", or "the Unity version of Tanki") is an upcoming version of Tanki Online, based on the game engine Unity3D, currently in its open beta testing stages. The game is designed as a desktop game, rather a browser-based game. Background When designed, Tanki Online was created as a Flash game. This was thanks to the built-in features of flash, and due to the fact that 99% of all computers had Adobe Flash installed. The original developers had also had former experience with Flash, which was another reason for picking it. After a few years, it has been decided to move to a different gaming engine, due to the growing support and features in other engines. One of the major reasons for this is due to the fact that Flash and its tools haven't changed much over the years, and therefore each new feature or bug fix, such as physics, graphics systems issues and device limitations, had had to be made from scratch. From the very beginning, Unity3D was picked. Environment and features Tanki X will stick to the original design of the game- an MMO of tanks- and will most of the features from the original Tanki, such as maps and equipment. However, there are various major differences between the games. Interface The game's interface will be different than the one in the Flash version of Tanki. The game itself will have 4 screens, each for a different topic: garage, chat, battle list and start screen. In the battle list, the standard division to servers by numbers and languages will cease to exist, and instead each player will be given a list of all currently-held online battles at their rank. The chat will also not be separate fro each server, but divided into chat channels, each with a different topic, so that players can join the topic they are interested in. The garage will have a completely different design, and items will be divided into categories: turrets, hulls, paints and supplies. This- as oppose to the original game, where items are contained in a long list- was done in order to make finding items easier. More categories, such as product kits, are also in plan. Battles During battle, a bar on the top will display the time left and collected battle funds. The supply indicators- the icons that appear above a tank and display the supplies used by the player- will be removed, and instead, the tank's exterior will be changed based on the activated supply. In addition to that, when collecting drop boxes, they break to small pieces before disappearing. Economy Tanki X's economy is completely different than its Flash-based counterpart, as it had been stated in various V-Logs before the game's first public release. Garage prices are different- dramatically cheaper, especially when it comes for paints. Playing battles gives the player crystals, just like in Tanki Online. However, the mechanism for buying crystals has been replaced with online purchases of X-Crystals. These in turn can be used for buying items as well, or directly converted into Crystals. Visual features and animations One of the major features in the new version of Tanki is its high level of details and the more realistic-looking environment. All the hulls and turrets have been remade, with a more complex shape and different firing and driving animations; this is as oppose to the Flash-based Tanki, where the hulls and turrets essentially consisted of relatively basic polygons, with their texture making the main level of depth. Turrets now have a unique firing animation, and hulls' tread and wheels interact with the terrain rather than remaining a flat plane. Maps also have a much high level of details, which tanks can interact with. In addition to that, the landscape of maps will be much more detailed, as opposed to the maps in the Flash-based Tanki, which just float in mid-air. Another big feature is the lighting and shadowing. In the original game, shadows casted on and by tanks are just a blurred area with the shape of the tank from the lighting's perspective, but in the new version, shadows will be calculated more accurately. Animations will also be applied on supplies, rather than the standard icon above the tank. Each used supply will result in an animation in a certain part of the tank. For instance, collecting Double Damage will make a diagonal door-like plate on the tank's roof to open, reveal rotating rods. Collecting Speed Boost will make the rear of the tank glow red-hot. Versus browser version Tanki X is Unity-based, whereas Tanki Online's browser version is Flash-based. Tanki X was design alongside Tanki Online, and maintenance work and bug fixes for the online version have been done as usual while creating its Unity counterpart. Tanki's team has stated multiple time that support for the browser version will not be removed, and will do so as long as players are interested in it. History The release of the feature was first announced on March 31, 2014, with information about why the team is interested in developing a Unity3D version of Tanki.From Flash to Unity An access to the closed beta version of the game will be given to Tanki Online's employees, famous bloggers and YouTubers, as well as to active members of the forum. More access version will be given each time, such as from contests, and eventually an open beta version will be available to everyone.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 57 Sneak peeks Two sneak peeks were released a short time after announcing the Unity version; one with information on how the team is designing the objects in the game, and the other with information about designing turrets and hulls.Tanki Online: From Sketches to Game ObjectsTurrets and Hulls of the Future Tanki The V-Log has also featured lots of information on the Unity version. Episode 12 was the first to feature information about the game, where a sneak peek of early versions of Railgun and Dictator was featured.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 12 More sneak peeks were featured in episodes 23 and 44,Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 23Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 44 and another one was and one was also briefly seen in episode 49, as part of a real-life event.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 49 Episode 56 of the V-Log featured an interview with several employees of Tanki about the Unity version of the game. Each following V-Log has had its own dedicated section for information and updates on the new game. On October 14, 2015, a closed testing in Tanki's main office took place, and the majority of employees took part in battles, as revealed in episode 64 of the V-Log.Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 64 On October 23, 2015, the official name of the game- Tanki X- was announced, and its website was launched, with a form for signing for the beta version of the game. In episode 65 of the Tanki V-Log, which was published that day, new information about the game was released. In addition, the first player to try out was interviewed: the Russian player DJAGERnout; in the interview, he said that the game felt very familiar, but he was very satisfied of the new graphics. Episode 67 of the V-Log featured the designs history and looks of hulls in Tanki X. In the end of the episode, a tank was seen going over the border of a map without self-destructing, and driving beyond the perimeter. The tank then drove towards a river, and the episode ended in a splash sound. Throughout episode 85 of the V-Log, 3 invite codes for the closed testing were hidden, allowing the first tankers to enter them to start playing Tanki X. Beta stages On February 1, 2016, all players were given the option to reserve their usernames from the Flash version of Tanki, to the Unity version.Reserve your nickname for Tanki X! This required being at the rank of Sergeant or above, and having the account linked to an E-mail. The option for reserving your nickname was closed on August 8. On September 15, 2016, the open testing for Tanki X began, with a new look for the game launcher. Trivia *The game's website reads in the feature list: "Choose from 3 battle modes: be a lone wolf in Deathmatch, or test your team-playing skill in Team Deathmatch or Capture the Flag.", meaning that Control Points might not be available for now. *In addition to the new economy system, the game balance will also be different, with different stats of turrets and hulls. For instance, Dictator and Titan swapped hull categories (from medium and heavy to heavy and medium, respectively), and Viking became faster than Hunter. Year By Year Updates: The following pages are used to show the updates of Tanki X one year at a time showing all the milestones that have been accomplished in that time period. * Tanki X - 2016 * Tanki X - 2017 * Tanki X - 2018 Gallery Logos Tanki X logo.png|The official logo of the game Tanki Unity3D March 2014 logo.png|The historic logo of Tanki's Unity version, from the announcement on the upcoming game Sneak peeps V-Log 57 Unity3D Hornet and Railgun.png|Hornet and Railgun in the map Silence, as seen in episode 57 of the V-Log V-Log 58 Unity3D Freeze vs Ricochet.png|Freeze fighting against Ricochet (left). On the right image the scoreboard can be seen, after the Freeze's destruction V-Log 61 Unity3D map Rio.png|A preview of the Rio map V-Log 61 Unity3d comparison Viking and Twins.png|A comparison between how tanks and maps look in the old and new versions of Tanki V-Log 64 Unity3D closed testing staff Semyon Kirov and Maksim Khusainov.png|Semyon Kirov and Maksim Khusainov in a closed staff testing External links *Tanki X *Download page *YouTube channel *[Interview TankiX Experiences: The Community's take on Closed Beta] (from issue 52 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by TriNitroToIuene Sources and references Category:Inside the Game Category:Tanki X